


Diana Prince’s Good Girl

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: ”You can’t just get me going and then let me leave.” Lena practically purrs, one hand on the door knob as the leans into the door frame, watching Diana staring at her from across the room. “It’s simply just not fair sweetheart.”“I didn’t get anything going.” Diana smirked at her, as she slowly began to walk towards the younger Luthor.“You know that’s not true.” Lena bit her lip as Diana moved to stand before her, close enough so that she could feel the Amazon’s breath against her lips.





	Diana Prince’s Good Girl

“You can’t just get me going and then let me leave.” Lena practically purrs, one hand on the door knob as the leans into the door frame, watching Diana staring at her from across the room. “It’s simply just not fair sweetheart.”

 

“I didn’t get anything going.” Diana smirked at her, as she slowly began to walk towards the younger Luthor. 

“You know that’s not true.” Lena bit her lip as Diana moved to stand before her, close enough so that she could feel the Amazon’s breath against her lips. 

“Maybe I do.” She leaned closer, licking Lena’s bottom lip and then moving to press her mouth to Lena’s ear. “But we don’t have the time for me to fuck you.”

“Fuck.” Lena groaned, biting down on her lip as she felt Diana’s hand slide up under her pencil skirt, bunching it up. “Please.”

“Bruce will be here any second, do you really want one of your rivals to see you wet around my fingers?” Diana smirked as Lena slid down the door frame slightly so that her fingers were touching wet, lacey underwear. “Do you Lena?” 

“Fuck, Diana.” She moaned again as Diana began to move her fingers up and down, playing with the younger woman’s clit. 

“You do, don’t you Lena, you want me to take you on this door frame and you want Bruce to watch, you want him to watch you come undone, you want him to know you’re mine.” The amazon bit down on Lena’s earlobe, causing her to buck forward. “You don’t like the way he watches me, you know what he wants from me.” 

“You’re mine.” Lena practically growled as Diana moved her fingers under the lace, before the feeling of the underwear being ripped from her body. 

“Oh really?” Diana said breathlessly as she felt Lena’s wetness without the barrier of the incredibly expensive yet flimsy underwear. 

“Really..fuck..Diana...please.” Lena’s head hit the wood of the doorframe and grasped at Diana’s shoulders. “Just fuck me.” 

“We don’t have time..” Diana pushed one finger slowly inside of Lena. “I’m going to have to stop.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Lena growled. “You’ll never see me naked again.” 

“You’re not naked now.” Diana moved back still slowly pumping one digit inside the young CEO.  “And I don’t believe you should be speaking to me like that, should you Lena” Diana stilled her fingers. “Naughty girls don’t get rewarded.” 

“We don’t have time, please Diana, I’m sorry.” Lena moaned as Diana moved another finger inside of her. “Jesus Christ Diana.” 

“Just Diana is fine.” The Goddess grinned as she began to fuck the Luthor faster. “Such a good girl, doing just what I say, just what I ask, you like it when I’m in charge don’t you? 

”Diana.” She gasped, her crisp white shirt was becoming crumpled and she knew the moment she left this apartment, she would look well fucked. “Please.” 

She watched through barely open eyes as Diana’s hand snaked up and under her shirt, undoing the front clasp of her bra so her breasts spilled out. She felt soft hands begin to explore her chest, pulling and pinching at her nipples. She grew wetter. It had started as a goodbye. A kiss, that had grown fierce. Diana’s hands hand been holding her close, softly clamping down on her hips. Lena had felt Diana’s teeth on her lips and groaned. She had felt the wetness begin to grow between her thighs. Then Diana had stopped the kiss and walked back to her desk. Lena had been left standing there before turning to leave. She had contemplated just leaving but she never could, Diana’s pull always kept her close. The fact that Bruce was coming just made it worse. She wanted Diana to claim her so the Wayne would know who Diana was fucking and who even got to fuck her. Diana belonged to her and she to Diana. 

“You’re so tight Lena, such a good girl, so good and wet for me.” Wonder Woman whispered into Lena’s ear as she felt the Luthor clench around her fingers. “Such a good girl, are you my good girl Lena, tell me you’re my good girl.” 

“I’m your good girl.” Lena moaned, moving her hips faster. “I’m so close, Diana, so close.” 

“You better come for me soon baby, I can hear Bruce walking down the corridor.” Diana sucked on her ear lobe, hard. “Come for me like a good girl would.” 

Lena felt the dam break as she came around Diana’s fingers as the woman fucked her throughly. She knew that Bruce was probably outside and would be able to hear her cries of passion for the Goddess in front of her but just couldn’t find herself caring. She knew that Bruce longed to call the Amazon his own but Diana couldn’t see anything but a friend and never would. She would forever be grateful to Kara for introducing them at her and Cat’s engagement party. She had never thought that a woman, a Goddess like Diana could see anything but her last name. Diana had seen Lena, the real Lena, the science nerd and the woman who loved kale. She would be foreverr grateful. She dropped her head against Diana’s shoulder and shuddered as Diana pulled her fingers out of her and lifted them to her mouth, she watched as the amazon tasted her. She groaned once more before kissing the amazon on the neck softly. 

“Are you alright my love?” Diana asked moving back and straightening Lena’s clothes and pulling her skirt down. “I’m afraid your underwear hasn’t survived.”

”That’s alright darling, I can always buy more.” Lena smiled softly at the woman in front of her, even when Diana was in a comfy jumper and skinny jeans, she always managed to have an air of a God around her. They both paused as they heard a cautious knock at the door. 

“He has been out there for a while.” Diana smirked. 

“I know.” Lena blushed, and looked down at herself before trying to calm her hair which had become unruly since she had been moving her head against the door frame. 

“I really do have to work my love.” Diana sighed. “I don’t want to kick you out but you know how he gets.” 

“I do.” Lena smiled before claiming the Amazon’s lips in a fierce kiss. 

“Lena.” Diana moaned against her lips. “Time.” 

“Is something we will have more of later when the Bat is gone.” Lena smiled moving away. “Just remember Diana, I’m yours.”

”And I am yours.” Diana returned the smile and moved further back as she watched Lena open the door. 

Bruce stood outside Diana’s apartment, unable to meet Lena’s eyes as she smirked at him. Diana had only recently moved in with her to National City and this would be the first time he would see her apartment. She arched an eyebrow at him as he finally looked at her. 

“Bruce, always good to see you.” Lena greeted. 

“Ms Luthor, I wasn’t aware you would be here.” Bruce said awkwardly. 

“I live here.” Lena deadpanned before turning to Diana again. “I’ll see you later for dinner darling.” 

“Of course.” Diana nodded, a mischevious glint in her eyes. 

“I’ll look forward to desert.” Lena licked her lips before walking past Bruce, leaving him standing in the doorway staring at his team mate. 

“Me too.” Diana cleared her throat after she watched her partner walk away. “Bruce, please do come in.” 

“Thank you.” He shuffled in and shut the door, careful to ignore, the black lacy panties that lay on the floor and the nail marks on his friends neck. 

Diana smirked as she moved to pick the underwear off the floor, at least he got the message now. 

 

The end. 


End file.
